Following You
by NaruSasu-lvr
Summary: Naruto cant live in Konoha anymore. Where is there to go, what to do? Look for an find Sasuke of course. But things aren't turning out as he'd expected. Sasuke will have to find out sooner or later. Spare me, bad at summaries. Narusasu,eventual lemon
1. Following You

Yolas, I don't know what to say other than here's a story I thought up while lying in my bathroom floor procrastinating cleaning it for an hour… it came to me while I stared at a dust bunny…

Warning: no, this is not a- Naruto and Sasuke progress in their relationship but never get to sex cause this story is rated Teen… story. This story is rated M. There will be lemons and limes, eventually. But give me time people i hafta work up a plot and relationship before that happens…

Disclaimer: yes, I am Kishimoto. In my spare time from constantly making Naruto manga come out every week I write lengthy sasunaru fanfics. Narusasulvr is just my pen name… No, im just a sasunaru fangirl sorry, I do not own Naruto the manga or anime (thank gawd the anime sux). Kishimoto came up with the original story yadda, yadda… but it would b kick ass if he actually did make explicit sasunaru fanfics… hey maybe he does but just doesn't post them O_o…

O ya Warning #2: I like narusasu more than sasunaru, so this story will inch more toward Naruto being dominate. But don't worry sasunaru fans, they will be switching off, and in an equal relationship.

Ok last warning: There will be spoilers from the most recent manga, so if you don't read it, don't read this. Unless u wanna be spoiled… or go read the manga, and come back! TRUST ME I just started reading the manga, getting too frustrated with the anime. It was WORTH IT 255%!

Following You

His bag bulged, the weight making his bed divot. His sandaled feet padded silently on the floor, walking back and forth in his small apartment. Grabbing things out of his closet, kitchen, and bathroom and proceeding to stuff them in the bag. He couldn't believe what he heard. He couldn't believe that what they wanted to do was even legal. Well, maybe it was only legal for him, the nine tailed fox, the only thing they saw him for.

The Counsel. Elders of the Village. Old Jaded Farts. Whichever name you please. They never saw Naruto for the person he was. They ignored his fight for righteousness. Ignored how skilled of a ninja he was, and how well he fights for and defends his village. No, all they saw was the Kyuubi, deep inside him. They think they know that Naruto will loose control over the demon and the seal will break. What's one young man over a nine-tailed beast? How well could he really contain it for, and how long? No matter that Naruto is one of the most determined ninja since the Forth. No matter his own wellbeing. He had to be under surveillance. Or sealed away. Earlier, he found out their distrust of him with his own ears.

He was on a break from missions for a week. Naturally, Naruto always gets bored of sleeping and relaxing after the first two days, so he sets out to explore the village he knows like the back of his hand, but anything's better than sitting in a stuffy apartment all day, it feels like a cage. He began to make his way over to the Hokages tower, and up on the roof were his favorite secret passage was. The one leading right above Tsunade's office, where he could hear everything. Though one of those times didn't serve him well, as he caught Tsunade and Jiraiya old people flirting, which of course ended with a punch in the face, Jiraiya on the receiving end. Even though the last part was amusing, Naruto was slightly disturbed…

He wiggled his way down the dusty shafts, until he found the spot he knew was sturdy right above her ceiling boards. From above, he already heard people talking. When he got closer, he recognized them as Tsunade, and the elders. He settled himself and began to listen, lightly fanning himself. It was friggen stifling up there.

"From the his last mission, we can not ignore the possible danger he can inflict on this village. He has become too powerful" The woman elder said in a stern voice.

"I assure you, that he would never direct that kind of power at his own home." Tsunade replied, a twinge of annoyance in her voice. So, they were talking about someone on Konoha. Naruto felt a slight churn in his stomach.

"And how do you know that, Tsunade? Maybe he himself would not, but that thing inside of him could overcome him at any moment, or during strenuous battle, as exampled before in pervious missions. There are no guarantees in this delicate situation" The eldest man stated. The churn turned into a flip, he could feel his heart beating in his ears. "He could even be persuaded and collaborate with the demon-"

"Naruto would never do that! Why are you seeing his own personal strength as a threat? Shouldn't it be, the stronger he gets, the less we need to worry? Why did you not confront this matter while he was a defenseless child?" Tsunade boomed back. So they were talking about him. He had always known the higher ups were weary of him… what were they thinking? What are they going to do?

The woman took a step forward, bracing her coming argument, "Because back when he was young, the Fourths seal was still strong, it is now weakening, he can even draw power from the Kyuubi. The fox is leaking though, maybe he is covering how much that demon is effecting him"

"The Naruto I know doesn't even know how to cover anything about himself"

"And how long have you know him?" the man chimed in, "Since he was a small child? A baby? You've known him for a few short years, two of which he was absent for"

"You just need to meet him for 5 minutes to know everything about him-"

"Enough Tsunade! We are tired of your argument, in which you have no proof. Something must be done about the nine tailed child." The woman walked forward, Naruto heard a crumple of paper as is was firmly placed on the Hokages desk. "This is a contract. A contract stating that Narutos rights be handed to us. We will arrange what is best for this village, by keeping it safe, and not allowing a reenactment of 16 years ago, letting hundreds of people die. Since he has no parents, his rights have always been passed through Hokages. This would last until he was 18, but this contract is for his whole life, or whenever the beast within him is removed, whichever comes first. "

"He will stay under constant watch of elite shinobi" The man added, "He will not be allowed outside the confines of this village. He will spend his first days under psychological evaluation; to decipher which housing he will be acceptable for him. Ranging from his apartment, to a sealed cement cell. His seal will be examined, and another seal will be issued on top of it. This will cut off his chakra flow, not allowing him to escape, or for the Kyuubi's chakra to seep through."

His mind went blank; he couldn't listen to another word. Naruto's breath came quick. His mouth was bone dry and he felt like he was going to be sick. Under the councils control? Nowhere in that contract did he hear his own wellbeing, his freedom. All it translated to was confinement, surveillance, and torture. His chakra cut off? He wouldn't be able to train, fight, or do anything! He wouldn't be able to leave the village!

Something clicked, that made him jerk in realization. No chakra? No missions? No leaving the village? Under those circumstances. He would never be able to search for _him. _Never again would he see him, or fight him, or try to drag him back.

Sasuke would be an even further reach than he ever had been before.

His chest tightened. Hands trembled; his legs couldn't support his crouching position anymore. The rims of his eyes prickled.

No

No

_NO!_

He fumbled his way out of the vents, onto the top of the building, and he automatically darted to his apartment. He mindlessly leaped atop roofs. He dropped down to his door and shoved it open. His eyes scanned the clock as he tumbled face first onto his bed. 5:47PM. His arms wrapped around his pillow as he stuffed his face into it. His mind reeled with questions. Desperation and depression seeped in deep, tears escaped his eyes and absorbed into his pillow. He made no sound. What would become of him? Confinement. No Sasuke? No life? Would he even be able to see all of his other friends? Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, Shikamaru, Fuzzy-eyebrows, everyone! Even the kind old man and his daughter at the ramen bar! This couldn't be happening. For hours, he stayed motionless. Empty. The shock started to wear off, but reality just enhanced. He winced and held his breath whenever he heard footsteps pass his door, expecting a knock, and five ANBU be outside his door to take him away.

His mind began to clear, and he put it to action. This can't happen. This won't happen. Even if Tsunade-Baa-chan does sign that binding contract, he will not allow this to happen. He is still a person with his own free will, no matter what they see him as. There has to be a way out, there has to be a loophole. He bent his mind around the contract, looking for something in the information he heard. But then again, Naruto was never really good at this sort of thing. Shikamaru would do better, but he doesn't even know about the Kyuubi. And he must not. Another hour of mulling, and he came up with the only answer he could. The only way to be able to run freely, and search for Sasuke.

That was to leave the village, and never come back.

Naruto slowly turned on to his back, and looked blankly at his ceiling, tracing the lights from outside across the white space. It was dark outside. He turned his head. 10:11PM. He cynically snorted once to himself. Leave forever huh? Isn't that what he was prepared to break every bone in Sasuke's body for? Leaving? Over the years, he raked and raked over Sasuke's situation. Why he left, his motives. Point blank, to get power for revenge against his brother. His and Naruto's situation were different there. But he felt trapped in the confines of this village, like he couldn't spread his wings (1). He couldn't acquire a certain freedom. In that aspect, their situations were one in the same. Naruto now understands this feeling. The feeling of Konoha's walls getting smaller and smaller. Knowing what you could achieve outside of them. Knowing you cant go beyond them. Your whole world shrinks. He knew what he had to do, as painful as it seemed. He felt as if hundreds of pounds of pressure lay upon his chest. His every heartbeat was painful in knowledge of what he must do. He would pack and leave in the early morning, 2AM maybe. Longing for his village already echoed in his chest. Was this how Sasuke felt?

Which brought him here, the sound of him zipping up his small packed bag was probably the loudest sound in the whole slumbering village. His clock read 2:15AM. It was time. He hitched his backpack on and walked to his door, resting his hand on the cool handle. He turned around to scan his apartment one last time. The place he spend his whole life. The good times, and the bad times. As a child he hated this place, the one man living quarters. It was silent all the time. No parents to tuck you in, no friends to spend the night. But over the years, as his missions became tougher, he began to like the quiet. It was nice, after a long, tiring mission to just come home and be able to be alone with your own thoughts. Especially right after Sasuke left, when he woke up shouting in the middle of the night. He wouldn't want anyone to see him like that. He loved this small apartment. He spent a lot of nights feeding his dream of becoming Hokage. What it would be like, the look on peoples faces. How he would fully protect the village he loved. All of that was out the window.

He turned the handle and stepped out, letting the door slowly click shut behind him, leaving it unlocked. As he began swiftly leaping though the pitch-black village, he looked up at the night's sky. A few miniscule stars twinkled billions of miles away. But there was no moon. A new moon, and a new beginning for him. He's giving up his life long dream of becoming Hokage. But that was already shattered the moment that contract was made. He's leaving the village for freedom, his own mental and physical wellbeing. The first task he must do is search for his first friend once again. Now searching for Sasuke would have no limitations, it would be a full time job. But with no village to drag him back to… what the hell would he do once he found him? Is Naruto Uzumaki really thinking that far ahead? Of course not, whomever thinks he is doesn't know him very well.

Yep, there's the first chapter. I hope to make this story long, but not like 50 chapters long. If it was that long, I might give up on it before its done (sigh)… well does my writing style suck? Wait… don't answer that I already know it does and any low blows will stop me from finishing this… sooo hopefully u sorta like this so far!

R&R! no flames or I will eat them… sorry for any grammar mistakes though…

(1)-This is a random authors note but don't u think its ironic that Sasukes third seal form has wings that he can actually fly with (they're not just there to look bad ass/creepy)? Like he's been confined by the hatred for his brother his whole life and burdened by the destruction of his clan, so they give him wings so he can fly freely… (sniff) its beautiful…(sorry, sasu-fangirl time)


	2. Spotting You

And here comes another chapter! I think this one is slightly longer than the last…? Anyways, on with the story progression!

Warning-Lemon later, rated M, be patient, everything I said in the first chapters warning. This is inclined narusasu but they will have an equal relationship yadda yadda- more of what I said in the previous chapter…

Disclaimer- no, (sigh) I do not own Naruto, and whoever thinks that I do has some serious probs and should b checked out… Naruto is property of Kishimoto im just another fangirl…

Following You

------------- -------- --------------

The wind hit his face as he leaped from branch to branch. He had left the confines of Konoha hours ago, and the sun was just making itself known on the horizon, dusting the sky one shade of blue lighter. They would figure out he'd left soon, or maybe they've already found out. He left his apartment unlocked so they could get in and see that he's gone. He didn't leave a note explaining his leave behind, and he felt like a jerk for it. But it would have been much harder than it already was saying goodbye on a note he knows all of his friends would read. Even if they haven't found out yet, he needs to keep moving. So when they do, he'll be long gone. Naruto's thighs lightly burned, but he knew he could go another few hours. He'll camp out and sleep once he's at least a day or two away. If he can even sleep that is. Hopefully he will be so exhausted he wont be able to think when he lies down, he'll just fall into a dreamless sleep.

-----In Konoha------

An alarm clock rang as the long hand hit 6AM.

Ring

Ring

Rin-

_SMASH_

The ringing was silenced as a delicate but strong hand mashed it into a nightstand…

"Nghhh… not another one…" a voice came from under the covers, "my mom is going to kill me…" A pink head of hair poked out from under the fluffy down feather comforter. Sleepy green eyes glared at the pile of metal that was once her new green alarm clock. Damn, she liked that one too. It was the last green one, all other clocks were either black, blue and orange.

Black was boring. Blue she's had before. And orange, well, who the hell likes orange?

…Oh yeah. Dumb Naruto, how does he even do missions with bright orange everywhere? The pink head snickered sleepily. Eh, he always takes care of them better than anyone else could. Even if his methods are insanely unorthodox for a ninja…

She slowly lifted herself from her bed, dreading going out into the world, and just wanting to relax. She didn't have the energy for a mission today… Wait a second. That's right, she had the week off. She quickened her movements as the weight of work was lifted off her shoulders for a day. That means she could probably go back to-

"Sakura! Are you up? Breakfast!" A woman's voice called from downstairs. She smelt pancakes and eggs. Ok, maybe she would get up.

After breakfast, she put on her casual village clothes and set out into the streets with her mom's homemade bread rolls for everyone they knew. It was no special occasion. He mother just liked cooking. Some for the Yamanaka family, the Hokage, Shisune, and Sakura grabbed a few for Naruto as well. After dropping off some at the flower shop, Naruto's apartment was next. She knows that he will want to walk around with her, even if doing errands like this. But she's become used to his loud mouth over the years, and its much more amusing than being alone. She knocked on his door a few times, and waited. And waited. And waited. Her patience started to run low.

"Naruto? It's Sakura! Are you awake?" She pounded on the door a few more times. It's been minutes, she's going in. She turned the handle, expecting it to be unlocked because he never locks his door. Reckless. It opened, she inhaled to start speaking, but stopped when one glance around the room told her he wasn't there.

"Oh… he must already be out." She left the rolls on his kitchen table and walked back out. "Maybe I'll run into him…"

Hours and many more chores later, Sakura had yet to see the energetic blond. She had been everywhere around the village and didn't see him once. Was he assigned a mission that she wasn't? That would be strange. She walked up the Hokages tower to ask her sensei if he was put on a mission, but when she got to the door she heard the muffled sullen tone of Tsunades voice.

"I don't know what to do about this one, Shisune… they said if I don't sign it within the next week, they will take forceful measures…"

"But Tsunade-sama, you cannot allow this to happen…" Her assistant and friend, Shisune answered. They both sighed deeply. What were they talking about? She decided to go in before she was accused of eavesdropping. She shut the door behind her.

"Good day Tsunade-sensei" She greeted with a smile.

"Ya, I wish…" she mumbled…

"Is something wrong?" Sakura was really curious now.

"No, just regular boring Hokage things that I hate doing, as always. Why are you here Sakura? You have he week off." She straightened up in her chair.

"Well that's what I'm asking about. Naruto supposedly also has the week off too right? But I cant find him anywhere so I was wondering if you assigned him a separate mission" She questioned. She didn't miss the look in Tsunade's eyes when she mentioned Naruto. What was that about?

"No, I haven't. He's not in his apartment?"

"No. Not his apartment, the training grounds, ramen bar, or anywhere. I've been up and around since 6, its now 4 and I haven't seen one sign of him." Tsunade tapped her fingers once on her big wooden desk, looking tense.

"Sakura… I want you to go back to his apartment and check his belongings. If anything seems missing, out of place, anything out of the ordinary, report it to me" She bit the nail of her right thumb.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. But, is there anything happening I should know about?" Her instincts tell her yes. But they also tell her Tsunade will deny it.

"No Sakura, just precaution. He's probably playing a prank for all we know" Her instincts were correct.

"We know he doesn't really do childish things like that anymore Tsunade-sama. He's grown up a lot." Admiration shone in her eyes at the growth of her friend. The Hokage looked up at her, how proud she was of Naruto showed on her face. But in her eyes, there was a… sadness?

"He sure has." Sakura nodded and disappeared to Naruto's apartment.

It's like Tsunade knew something would be wrong. Slight panic rose in Sakura's chest as she checked Naruto's apartment. Some of his clothes, and shoes, were gone. Most of his weapons were gone. His fridge barely had any food in it, and his ramen stash in his cabinet that was always full, was almost completely depleted. What alarmed Sakura the most was what no longer resided on his nightstand. Every time she was there, it would be sitting in the exact same place. A line of dust even marked where it used to be. The group picture of them. Team 7, Naruto himself, her, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. All as one, in the very beginning of their assignment together. Was gone, and not in sight. She ran out of his apartment back to the Hokage tower. What the hell is going on?!

Tsunade listened to her report like she had heard it all before, but in the end she cursed, loud.

"FUCK!" She yelled at she slammed her fist down on her now cracking desk. "I was reckless! But those old jaded bastards got me so worked up I just couldn't- I didn't sense him around! DAMN IT!" She shoved herself out of her seat and began pacing, Sakura watched, unable to contain her question any longer.

"Tsunade-sama, what is going on with Naruto? Why is he not here along with half his stuff!?" He voice elevated along with her sensei's. Tsunade slammed two hands down on her desk and faced Sakura, looking her in the eyes intensely. She gave an annoyed sigh.

"Well, if anyone else is to know. It would be you." She concluded.

"Know what?"

"Sakura, you know full and well what Naruto is don't you? And what is sealed inside of him?" Sakura's heart skipped a beat and proceeded to slowly pump faster. The nine tailed fox? Oh gods, what's wrong with Naruto and the Kyuubi?!

"Is Something wrong with Naruto and the Kyuubi?! Has something happened to him?!" She attempted to keep her voice steady, remaining professional. But she failed as it spiked up an octave.

"No, not yet… But the elders think something will…" As Tsunade explained an overview of the situation. Sakura's eyes became wider and wider. When her eyes couldn't open any more, her mouth opened. She couldn't believe this. They wanted to lock Naruto up?! For something he hasn't done but could _possibly _do in the future?! Anger seethed under her skin. This was BULL. They cant possibly do that! But no, they're the elders, the higher ups, they can do anything. Even if he Hokage is against it.

"So, right now I'm guessing Naruto heard the whole conversation. And has… run away. As childish as that sounds. Sakura, you cannot let anyone find out about this yet. This will be between me, you and Shisune. If the elders find out… it will not be in Narutos favor…" Sakura nodded, afraid that is she said anything, not very lady like language would spew from her mouth about the elders.

"As for Naruto… We have to start tracking him down. Or, he'll become a missing-nin. Just like Sasuke did" She said in a low tone. Naruto ran away just as Sasuke did. How cynically comical… Team 7 is just a screwed team isn't it?

-----Outside Konoha------

He rolled over and a rock punctured him in the side.

"Ah-!" Naruto quickly rolled back, shifting his weight off of the offending pointy stone. He slowly lifted out of slumber. Since when did he bring a rock into his bed? …And since when was his bed so lumpy and hard? His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring at a lizard, only a foot away, cocking his head at the blond.

"Gah!" He shot up and the little creature scurried away. It flooded back to him. This wasn't his bed, nor his room, nor Konoha itself. Konoha was a figment of the past that he couldn't return to. A deep wave of depression hit him as he remembered everything. There was no turning back now; he had traveled for 3 days until finally resting. They've found out by now, and who the hell knows what they're doing about it. The elders probably know, meaning Naruto is an even high threat to them now. He's most likely been labeled as a missing-nin… There was only one thing to do. Keep running and search for Sasuke. Naruto raised himself, and his backpack off the ground, just in time for his stomach to make a tremendous growl. Which made him realize how dry his mouth was. He zipped open his pack and pulled out an energy snack bar and a bottle of water. He guessed he had at least enough food to last him a week or two. After that, he had money to last him a month. And after that… well he'd just have to hunt for his own food at that point. No missions, no incoming salary… He slowly chewed on his bar and took long gulps of water, readying his body for the running to come. He finished both the bar and his water, and set out on his way. He probably wasn't even in Fire country anymore. Maybe in Wind. He leaped from branch to branch. Where could Sasuke be? Is he stationed in one place? Or moving around like Naruto? This would be a long search. Naruto knew Orochimaru was dead. And he knew that Sasuke killed him. So Sasuke was roaming around on his own free will. Now Naruto is somewhat grateful Sasuke never came back to Konoha earlier, or he would have had to leave him behind as well. There was something about that concept, which tore at Naruto's heart more. He surely wouldn't be willing to come with Naruto if he'd asked; not that he would. Would Sasuke try to stop him as he did to Sasuke? Naruto bent his mind around the thought. The thought of Sasuke chasing after him, caring for him enough to want him to come back home. Naruto's troubled mind found some rest in the idea, so he lingered on it as he sped though the woods.

The sun once again began to melt down the sky, it would be dark in two hours. The sunset reflected orange off of Naruto's face, and pink stretched in the sky. Another day of traveling, another day with no traces of Sasuke. He had spotted a small stream in the woods hours ago, and has been traveling next to it since. He wished to fill up his water container, but the stream was so small, and ran so slow, that it was probably not very clean. He had followed it for hours, hoping that it would expand into a small river, one with cleaner looking water. It had been slowly expanding as he traveled further down the bank. The trees were thick surrounding the body of water, but were clear around the water itself. The sun could fully shine though, causing the waters surface to glitter bright orange, yellow and pink, which would catch your eye from every direction. The stream became increasingly wide all of a sudden, until it was a full-blown river, with a slow, but adequate flow of water. Naruto edged up and bent down to the sunset-coloured surface of the water right before the river bend and filled up his bottle silently. It was quiet except for the babble of running water.

Just then, Naruto heard the clacking of soft armor, and careful stepping of footsteps. This whole journey he had been masking half of his chakra, so he masked it fully as he whipped out a kunai. The sound came from around the river bend. He swiftly leapt around the arc, staying low in the trees and bushes for cover. He made no sounds. The blond slowed his breathing to that of what could be an animal and peered though a thick bush to the open body of water again, over to where he assumed the sounds were coming from.

The first thing he spotted was a heap of red and black cloth resting on a bolder further away from the river bank, closer to him. Spiking a memory of red and black clothing, his clear blue eyes bled into an orange as his glance darted over to a shock of black nearing to the waters edge.

The back of the raven hair pointed upwards in a cockatoo style. Black pants were tucked into high sandals with a purple sash draped around the waste, held up by a purple bow.

A white loose shirt hugged around a muscular, agile frame. Nestled between the shoulder blades of the shirt, was an embroidered Uchiwa Fan. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he tried to keep his breathing under control. He clenched his trembling hands together into tight fists.

_No way._

---------------- ---------- ----------------

Oooo Narutos finally getting somewhere! Even I can't wait to type what happens next, its like reading someone else's story or something! Weird man- anyways. Hope this isn't too boring right now, but it will get better. With them meeting and all! It might not be what you expect though… (chuckles)


	3. Watching You

And here's chapter 3! Yay I've written 3 chapters in 2 days im proud of myself. I must really like the idea of this story this time! Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does people, im just a fangirl…

Following you

----------------- ---------- ----------------

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Of course he would just happen to stumble into the person he's been obsessing over for years when he wasn't even trying! He was just following a river for some water!

'_But they do teach us in school that if searching for someone, you should follow a body of water because everyone needs to drink. Uhh maybe I should have used this tactic earlier…' _He mentally shook himself out of his train of thought and focused on the friend he was hiding from.

'_I should just barge out there right now! I don't sense anyone else around_, _it would only be him and me. I can finally beat the shit out of him.' _Naruto crouched and tensed his muscles, ready to burst out of his hiding spot. The pre-excitement from what his body knew was going to be a good fight coursed through him.

He wouldn't even say anything; just knock that bastard upside the head. Not enough to knock him out, just hard enough to get his FULL attention. No more of his half assed excuses for two sided conversations.

'_Annd…'_

He momentarily tucked his kunai away, knowing he can just whip it out with ease later. Both of Sasuke's hands traveled up to his chest and clutched his collar. He's distracted!

'_Now-!'_

The ravens white shirt dropped to the ground, still not facing in Naruto's direction. The muscles of his back flexed as he stretched upwards, and then continued in untying his purple rope-belt.

'_or…'_

The purple sash was whipped off of his waste. That, along with the other discarded clothing was tossed back onto the bolder. He proceeded to untie the drawstrings on the front of his pants that keep his pants from falling (1).

'..._not_…' The blonds' eyes faded back to blue as his thigh muscles unclenched from a pouncing position. A slight blush crept up to his scarred cheeks, as a slight _something else_ crept in the opposite direction.

'_He's… uh…'_

The pitch back pants slipped down his legs, showing a pair of black silk boxers, with another Uchiha family crest on the left leg above the hem of the shorts. Naruto was about to mentally mock him for being a proud bastard even when it came to underwear, when he remembers the black pair he has in his pack with orange swirls littered all over it.

The emotionless teen took his shoes off with his pants, and hooked two thumbs under the waste band of his boxers. The young man in the train of thought halted, as he could swear his brain was slowly turning into goop. He shouldn't be watching this. Why is he watching this?! Oh gods, he feels like ero-sennin! But with a guy!

'_But I'm not, and... I don't think he is… but most importantly me! Then why?'_

He attempted to drag his traitorous eyes away from the image of his best friend, his rival! Slowly, all too slowly, sliding the cloth past a toned ass. Finely sculpted creamy thighs and calves, and letting it hit the floor before he lazily flicked it up with his leg and caught it, throwing it back with the rest of his clothes.

The goop between Naruto's ears apparently began to vaporize, as he swayed from lightheadedness. He was still watching. It was something that you just couldn't tear your eyes from. Like when watching a horror movie. You know watching that monster kill the girl will haunt you later and freak you out, but you peek though the gaps in your fingers anyways. Knowing you'll just be curious later if you don't.

Sasuke slid off his arm guards and laid them to the side, then began to walk into the water. Naruto tracked a slight shiver run up the others spine. The water must be cold. Once about knee high in the running water, Sasuke stretched his arms out and weakly jumped into a shallow dive into the water.

The kisune watched as those tantalizing legs and ass as they slipped under. He took this chance to gasp for the deep breath he had needed, and ease himself into more of a sitting position on the ground, for his trembling legs couldn't hold his weight anymore.

The fabric in the front of his pants strained over his growing erection.

Great, just great. He's been hated his whole life because of the beast inside of him, his best friend runs away to some bastard and he spends years searching for him, he's been forced to run away from his only home to escape torturous DOOM.

And now he's GAY?!

Not that there was anything wrong with that.

But for _SASUKE_?!

Out of all the guys he knew, his insane teenage hormones had to choose the coldest, expressionless, and most emotionally stunted ice princess in all the land!

But… he couldn't imagine himself liking anyone else as in Kiba, Neji or any of the other guys… so really it was just… Sasuke…?

But he never envisioned himself like… Actually he'd never quite thought about that whole subject it in depth before either…

'_But… I thought I've liked Sakura-chan since academy days… Never have I been attracted to anyone else really, especially guys-'_

He remembered way back when team seven formed. They were going on their first mission together. The heart wrenching feeling he got when he thought Sasuke had died right there in his arms in the Land of Waves. How he could feel his stomach churn as he watched the light in Sasuke's eye's leave. The rage and sorrow he felt filled him up to the brim. Those emotions overtook him so much. That it was even the first time the nine tailed fox got loose.

Training, how his blue shirt clung to wiry, 12 year old muscle after he had trained for hours against the blond. The musky, but appealing scent Sasuke always seemed to give off that Naruto would always notice.

But how could he forget, The Valley of the End. The feeling of betrayal hit him harder than anticipated with Sasuke's every word. One minute telling him he grew to be the Uchiha's closest friend, letting Naruto's hope well inside. But the next crushing it back down, telling him how it was too late. Every blow from the other young ninja felt three times as painful as it would with anyone else. Naruto's whole world was torn to pieces in that fight.

And how those pieces reconstructed themselves in the past 3 years, but in a different pattern. A pattern revolving around Sasuke, and him alone. Sasuke was his every drive, his every last push toward something Naruto wanted to achieve. Every thought was riddled with the young raven. Even when being out with Sakura, at the ramen bar, he would look at the empty seat next to them and think. _If only Sasuke was here as well, I wouldn't feel so… empty._

Even back when Naruto was 12 –though he didn't think too much of it- he noticed, and felt things about Sasuke that his immature mind hardly recognized. He never looked at them as he did now. Not from the point of view of Sasuke…

Being maybe more than just his closest friend…

'_What… why have I really been running after Sasuke for all these years…'_

His thoughts halted as he heard a splash and a gasp for air back out in the river.

He flipped his head back up to stare at the raven waist deep in water, rubbing his hair and skull.

That's what sucks about bathing in rivers and such, you never have any soap or shampoo so you're basically just washing the stench off, not really the dirt. Looking over at Sasuke's slightly pissed look the other teen was thinking the same thing.

Well, Sasuke always looked pissed, but this time it looked as if that was the reason as he brought his hair around to his face, sniffed, and scowled more. Naruto felt like chuckling, but he just amusedly smiled in response.

The sun was setting more, but the colours still sparkled on the waters surface, and now on Sasuke. His pale skin was glistening with water that glided down his body, curving into every bump of hard muscle under that silky skin. His whole torso and face were painted a light orange, reflecting the sunset ahead. When had Sasuke become so… beautiful…

Naruto's face heated at the thought, Sasuke really was gorgeous in this light. He couldn't deny that, nobody could.

The tightness in his groin made him shift slightly.

The raven splashed water all around his body and rubbed; doing the best he could in scrubbing the stench of forest off of his skin. He dipped down in the water and swam around for a few minutes, before standing up again and shivering. He hugged himself and rubbed his forearms as a night breeze whistled through. Rubbing though his hair in the water once more, he began to walk back up to the river shore, water line receding lower and lower on his body.

Naruto's blush turned deep, he didn't blink, as he saw a dark course patch of hair come up from the water with Sasukes body. The water line passed his hips, then thighs, showing the ravens manhood for anyone to see. Naruto brought up a hand to cover his mouth as his mind and eyes tried to decide whether to stare or look away. His pupils flickered between the manhood protruding out of dark hair, and a shrub.

Manhood, shrub, manhood, shrub…

Manhood.

'_Uzumaki, if there's ever been a time to mind your own business, it's now!' _Though his eyes didn't move from the length lightly bouncing as its owner walked over to the rock with his clothes. Naruto gulped and stilled further, the rock was much nearer to him than the river was. The Uchiha began to dress. Shirt, pants, shoes, armguards, sash and then that damn ass bow.

'_He's not with Orochimaru anymore, so why does he still wear that hideous thing…?_'

The last article of clothing was the one the blond recognized from before. The bastard draped a full length Akatsuki cloak over his shoulders, not turning up the collar like all of the others did.

Without realizing, a deep growl rumbled in Naruto's core at the offending piece of clothing.

Orochimaru was one thing, but Akatsuki?! The people who were trying to kill him?! His heart ached, and eyebrows scrunched together. This hurt, the pain stabbed though him like a knife. That same knife twisted around cruelly.

Sasuke knew that Akatsuki were trying to kill him. He knew that Akatsuki was concentrated evil. Naruto knew he went to Orochimaru for power, but this? Unless he's made peace with his brother that's in the same organization, Itachi is dead. Why the _fuck_ was Sasuke following his brothers exact footsteps?! What insane notion does he have running though his head now?! This was low.

Almost as low as where Naruto is going to kick Sasuke as hard as he can once he gets the chance.

Maybe that low kick will force his stupidity out of his tight ass, and he'll see the light again. On the other hand, Sasuke hasn't really seen the proper light his whole life. He'd probably be blinded and stumble into a tree.

'_Hah! I'd love to see that one!'_

Naruto's thoughts halted as Sasuke whipped his head up and began to scan the surrounding woods with his sharingan eyes.

'_Oh shit! Did I just growl?! Damn-it Kyuubi, you're blowing my cover!'_

Naruto momentarily panicked, what the fuck was he going to do now!? He's got Sasuke on full alert, he can't surprise attack him anymore! Faster than Naruto could detect, Sasuke brought out a kunai before darting his head over to exactly where Naruto was hiding. Naruto's heart stopped as those red eyes bore into his general direction, but not directly on him.

'_He still doesn't know it's me…'_

Why wasn't he bursting out of the bushes?! Why was he not trying to kick that bastards ass by now?! No, if he came out now, it would be more than obvious that he was spying. Sasuke would be even more enraged and even creeped out by him once he put it together with that genius mind that Naruto was oogling him while he bathed.

The tomoes in Sasukes eyes spun as he aimed the kunai and threw it right at where Naruto was crouching. Naruto's mind rushed, he was going to be hit, he was going to be found out. Automatically, he made a hand seal and transformed into the first thing that came to mind.

-----------

Sasuke's kunai hit the giant trunk of the tree behind the bush he knew something, or someone was hiding in. He leaped in one bound to the bush and pulled it the branches and leaves aside to look though to the other side.

He first saw his weapon, half way buried into the base of the large tree. But beneath it, standing on all four legs. Was a small red fox (2). Its tail was slightly tucked behind it. Looking at the fox, Sasuke noted the strange colouring. The deep red that tapered off into orange, then yellow at the very tip if it's tail. The same happened with both of its furry ears.

The animal was still, still as a statue actually. Sasuke didn't even think the thing was breathing. Normally foxes would've run away by now. But this slightly creepy canine seemed as if it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

But what startled Sasuke the most, were the eyes staring right back at him.

They were a wide, eerie, clear blue that he knows he had seen before. The little creature stared back at him with a familiar, intelligent stare that sent a shiver up the raven's spine.

--------------- ----------- -------------------

We all know Sasuke is the guy the can turn straight men gay…

Well? Yes? No? Fuzzy Naruto animal time! Yay! Wow this chapter was short, well i have a headache and need to sleep so I have excuses… I love how I always end on cliffhangers. I would b a horrible novel writer. Well, at least my fans would think I was horrible XD

ok I added a tie string thing to Sasukes pants to keep them up cause I refuse to believe just that rope holds up all that fabric without at least one pants-falling accident during a fight or something (but comon, how funny would that be?! Bwahaha!) so ya, just sayin…

If your wondering how big Naruto's fox form is, its about the size of a maltese dog, u know, the fox is slimmer and it has a big fluffy tail, but overall the size of a maltese…


	4. Thinking of You

Chapter 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Naruto. The awesome and almighty Kishimoto does!

Following You

------------------- ---------- ----------------

Those wide blue eyes stared up at him in almost shock. Too much emotion and understanding filled the strange foxes expression. Sasuke looked at the surrounding area, not sensing anything out of the ordinary except this small fox.

'_This must have been the growl I heard'_ He confirmed in his head. He plucked his kunai out of the tree trunk and tucked it back in his pouch. The fox seemed to relax some and take a step toward him.

Loosing interest already, Sasuke stood back up and made his way in an opposite direction. But as he walked, he heard soft padding of footsteps. Looking behind him, he found the small fox was following him from a distance, giving him an intense stare. The fox would get bored of him eventually, and would go back to its home. It was getting dark as well, speaking of homes. Sasuke needed to find a secure place in the woods to spend the night; he still had a week of traveling until meeting up with the rest of Team Hawk.

Just as the sun became completely engulfed by the horizon, he found an acceptable small clearing in the forest to stay. There were so many trees and branches everywhere that even if someone were to leap on the branches overhead, as long as he hid his chakra, he wouldn't be seen.

Setting his small travel pack down, he placed the branches down on the dirt ground, surrounding the pile with stones.

'Katon' He chanted as his breath turned to fire and lit the pile of lumber.

Sitting down, he zipped open his pack and took out a fresh fish he caught earlier wrapped in a large leaf. Skewering it on a stick and setting it close to the fire, he waited for his dinner to cook.

The silence in the forest intensified the loud crackling of the fire. It glowed and warmed the front of the young man as the cool night breeze rolled in, brushing his back. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his cheek on them, slowly lulling his eyes shut.

His eyes snapped open as something rustled the bushes across from him. His muscled tensed, but relaxed as soon as a familiar red fox popped out of the bush. It eyed him for a moment, slowly circling around the fire over to where he was.

Watching the fox move as in closing in on its prey, Sasuke became ready to deflect the wild animal in case it attacked him. But the small canine stopped a few feet away from him, and sat down. Still looking at him with wide blue eyes. He didn't even know Foxes could have blue eyes, let alone grow its fur this red. This was a very strange creature indeed.

They stared at each other for long moments until the fox whipped his head over to the firelight, and watched the flames dance. After a second, Sasuke did the same.

They both sat in silence for what seemed like an hour, until Sasuke carefully pulled the fish away from the fire and tested the flesh to see if it was done. Deeming it acceptable, he blew on a meaty spot and took a controlled bite. After the third bite, he heard a small wine.

Pausing momentarily, he rolled his eyes over to the little fox. Facing him and closer than it was before, it looked up at him with pleading eyes. His eyes narrowed, as the animal's eyes grew and glistened.

"…fine" He said, tearing off a piece of his dinner and chucking it over to the fox. It yelped happily and tore into the piece of fish. Sasuke smirked to himself and went back to eating.

The bones of the once-fish lay by the fire as Sasuke lay on his back, looking through the branches above to some of the twinkling stars that peeked through. The fox, curled up not too far away from him, eyeing the dying embers of the fire. Another night's breeze blew though the small clearing, brushing over the animals fur coat, but cruelly hitting Sasukes exposed skin, making him shiver. He drew his arms out of the cloaks sleeves to hold them closer to his body, and forced himself to sleep.

-----------------

Naruto couldn't get himself to sleep.

Here he was, pretending to be a normal forest fox, while stalking Sasuke to wherever the hell he was going. How long could this go on? He'll have to show himself sooner or later.

But… this was nice. Even though he wasn't human, it was still nice to be around his best friend. Even without Sasuke speaking, he could still recognize the Uchiha as a cold bastard. From their meeting a while ago with Sai, he knows Sasuke is even more icy than ever.

He looked over at the balled up figure a few feet from him. It was a cold night, his fur was taking care of that for him, but Sasuke must be freezing. He's shivering in his sleep. He wished his could do something, like make blankets pop out of thin air to wrap Sasuke in them.

The Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed and he groaned his sleep, shifting slightly. He hated to see Sasuke in any kind of discomfort. Quietly, he rose to him four legs and walked over to Sasuke, staring at his pale face. His breath turned to mist when he breathed out.

'_This is crazy; I don't feel any of the cold! The wonder of fur coats…'_

Naruto rubbed the side of his small body against the shivering black lump and lay down. Snuggling against Sasukes torso. He felt the warmth leaving the Uchiha as his fur absorbed it.

'_Dumb fur; don't take away Sasuke's heat! I don't need it!'_ He dropped his head while still looking at Sasuke's face. '_I wish I was bigger so I could actually have enough warmth for one side of his body at least…'_ He shifted his weight slightly.

'_I don't really think I've ever been this close to Sasuke for this long…' _He listened to the rhythmic in and out of Sasuke's lungs. Inhaling deeply, he suddenly stopped, wide eyed, and inhaled some more.

'_Holy… gawd Sasuke smells good'_ Sasuke had that same smell from the old days. The smell of how it is after it rains, along with tree bark from the sent of the forest. Naruto took a few more exaggerated deep breaths before his head felt dizzy and he decided he should stop.

Beside's feeling dizzy, with Sasuke's warmth, rhythmic breathing, and soothing sent. Naruto began to feel the fatigue of the day finally hit him. 

With that, he shut his eyes and drifted into sleep himself.

------------

Sasuke awoke as the suns rays just started to creep over the night sky, turning dark blue to a lighter hue. He shivered violently once and curled himself in a tighter ball; not wanting to leave the warmth his cloak was giving just yet. He felt warmth on one side of his body, against his right arm. He rolled his head over to look down at the slumbering fox curled up against him. The creature must have come to him for warmth in the middle of the night.

He lay there for what seemed to be another half hour and the sky got brighter as time creeped on. The chilly nights breeze had long stopped blowing as rays of sun came over the horizon. He matter as well get up now and try to go into a more sunny area to warm his body.

He shifted out of his makeshift sheet, nudging the little fox beside him awake. Its blue eyes opened and peered up at him with a lazy stare before becoming more aware.

"You're still here…? Don't you have a family or something...?" Sasuke stopped himself. He was talking to an animal, an animal who couldn't understand what he was saying. Even the fox was looking at him …amusedly? Before shaking its head 'no'.

Wait…

Sasuke did a double take at the fox. Did it just answer him?!

'_No, it must have been a coincidence…' _ He eyed the animal suspiciously before getting up and walking to find a place where the sun could reach his chilled skin. Of course, the little red fox bounced along with him.

After Sasuke warmed himself up, and traveled back down the river to snag another fish for breakfast. This time he got two. He made another fire to cook the fish and sat in wait. The fox had disappeared while he was running his errands and had been gone for an hour now.

Where could it have gone?

Sasuke mentally shook himself. Not like he really cared, but there was just something about those blue eyes that, both creeped him out as well as settled his constantly racing mind. He scanned the bushes to look for a familiar rustle, but there was none.

-----------------

"Phew!" Naruto exclaimed as He plopped down on his now human ass, far, far away from where he knew Sasuke was.

'_Keeping that form for so long really wore me out!' _He huffed a breath and proceeded to lie on his back, breathing deeply. This was still the weirdest situation he could think of being in. But it was funny when Sasuke started talking to him. And his expression was even funnier when Naruto replied.

"Heh heh…" He chuckled to himself, then sighed.

His senses where so much higher as a fox. He could smell _everything_. Especially Sasuke. If he thought Sasuke smelt good before… Geez, last night he almost intoxicated himself from breathing in the Uchiha's sent too deeply for so long. He was like a drug, a really, _really _good smelling drug… His eyes were also crisper, and took in every corner of Sasuke in fine detail. After observing Sasukes white porcelain skin this past day, Naruto has also realized his friend is practically _flawless._ Except for that bastard snake seal on his right shoulder. But other than that…

'_Gods, what's happening to me…?' _He brought up his hand to his eyes and took a deep breath. This was all just _too weird_.

'_I'll just work up my chakra for a while here, I'll feel when Sasuke starts moving again…'_ His eyes lulled as he slipped into a dream like state.

-------------------

Sasuke picked up his gear and stood, looking around his site once more. If he left, and that fox came back, it would be able to follow his scent anyways. He leaped up on a branch and set on his way.

Sure enough, after 5 minutes of traveling, the little fox was catching up to him. Leaping on the branches behind him with its 4 tiny paws.

'_I didn't know foxes could leap in trees like this…'_

It landed next to him and followed in sync with his leaps. The day passed slowly. The sun moved across the sky. They had been non-stop traveling for hours, both of their muscles where beginning to burn.

Looking at the position of the sun, Sasuke would assume it was now about 7pm. They would be stopping pretty soon. Funny how he was counting both of them, like the fox was another person. Funny… in an annoying way…

They traveled back down to the lake they were staying close to so they could both drink. Sasuke cupped the water in his hand and brought it to his face, as the fox lapped at the river with his tongue. After drinking enough, he splashed the cool liquid on his face and neck, wetting his bangs in the process. He shook through his hair with his hand and walked back into the woods. It was getting dark, time to find another place to sleep. Cliffs were near by; maybe there was a cave there, something warmer than last night that doesn't let the wind blow through.

Sure enough, there was, a pretty deep cave in fact. Trees and shrubs surrounded the entrance, so only if you were to search you could find it. He gathered up more firewood again and ventured into the cave holding a makeshift torch to see. The fox pranced ahead of him quickly, going deeper into the cave and rounded a corner.

"Hey, fox-" He said as he quickened his pace. Rounding the same corner, he found the cave ended in a circular shape, not facing the entrance of the cave, even more perfect. The fox was standing in the middle of the circle, waiting for him. He came over and dumped the lumber in the middle after the animal moved. He lit the fire and sat down, readying himself for another quite night. The fire made the walls of the cave glow orange, and the red fur of the fox even glowed brighter. Sasuke picked up his pack and brought more fish out, he was going to get tired of fish pretty soon. As they cooked, he polished his kunai with cloth as the fox watched him.

'_This fox doesn't seem to want to leave me alone'_ He thought looking over at it, it made eye contact with him. He stopped polishing his weapon and stared intensely back.

'_What is this fox? It's not normal…'_ The fox cocked its head to the side and moved closer to Sasuke. After a moment of what seemed like hesitation, it rubbed the side of its face on Sasukes knee while closing its eyes. Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows and brought a cautious hand to the top of the furry head and rubbed. The fox pushed up against the soft hand harder and Sasuke scratched behind its ears. The fox stretched into the scratch, seeming to be enjoying it greatly.

'_Maybe a runaway domestic fox…?'_

---------

'_Oh, my, GOD!'_ Naruto screamed in his head. '_This feels AMAZING!'_ He rubbed up against the torturous hand harder as it ran down his back and massaged him with slender gentle fingers. Naruto ended up leaning his entire body against Sasukes thigh, rubbing it like a cat does. His tail swayed back and forth unconsciously. '_I could die happy like this!'_ He made a small sound of pleasure in the back of his throat. Sasuke pulled through his red fur as a small shiver went down Naruto's back.

'_If only I was human right now, I would jump Sasuke this moment and work his body so he wouldn't even be able to move the tomorrow morning-'_

His train of thought halted. Wait, did he just think that? He was seriously beginning to freak himself out. This was _Sasuke_ of gods' sake! _Sasuke!_ His friend, his rival, another guy! He can't be thinking such things about him! He shook his small angular head. He was too confused. He began to feel his jutsu slip.

'_Oh, shit! I forgot to keep my concentration!'_

Feeling himself slipping even more, he dashed out of Sasukes grip and out towards the cave exit. He leaped though the shrubs and ran as fast as he could as far away form the cave as possible. Finally, he couldn't hold it any longer and- _Poof._ He popped back to his human form and gasped for a breath.

"Gahh… almost lost it there" He whispered to himself. If he hadn't exerted so much energy later while traveling, and if he hadn't already been keeping that form for so long, he might not have this problem right now.

He lay there catching is breath, thinking of Sasuke.

'_I just still can't… come to terms with it…_' He stared up at the sky, fisting the dusty ground next to his hips.

'_Ok, I'm not going to bullshit myself any longer! I know that I…. I'm attracted to Sasuke… that I want to…'_ He stopped himself. One step at a time, he breathed as he felt his heartbeat grow more intense at the thought of the other male.

'_Damn it Sasuke, what are you doing to me?'_

Memories popped back into Naruto's head, memories of two days ago. When he first found the Uchiha. The way his clothes slipped off him sensually. How the vast expanse of his bare skin wasn't disrupted by a single blemish or tan line. He almost sensed the way that skin would feel running below his fingertips. Licking and sucking the curse seal that he knew caused Sasuke pain. Wanting to erase the offending marking off a broad but delicate shoulder.

"uhhg…" Naruto half groaned, half breathed.

'_I cant be thinking like this, at least right now. Sasuke is probably wondering where I… well, the red fox went…'_ He tried to shake himself out of it, but all he could think of was Sasuke shaking, below him, moaning his name.

"Ahh-!" His hard erection pushed up against his suddenly tight pants. He rested a spread hand on his lower abdomen. He hesitated; if he did this… then he would be absolutely admitting that he wanted Sasuke.

In more ways than one now.

Was he ready for this? Sasuke would probably never return his feelings anyway.

'_You'll just be trapping yourself if you do this damn it, you'll want… more… after a while…'_ But the thought of Sasuke… his smell, his skin…

His _voice_. The voice that melts into the husky side some of the time. Probably without the raven even noticing it. How that voice brushed past his ear that time ago, with Sakura, Sai and Yamato. Even back then it sent shivers down his spine.

The blond moaned again.

And let his feelings take over. Not that big of a surprise, really.

His fingers peeked under the hem of his pants and unzipped them. The skin under his hand tingled as it trailed downward. He winced as that cool hand took his erection out from the warmth of his clothes.

"Haa-! Ngh…" He groaned as he stroked his erection slowly, teasing the slit and smearing pre-cum over his hard length. He ran up the large vein, gasping. The blonds other hand traveled up a taught chest, and teased a hardened nipple. He imagined it as Sasukes slender fingers running up and down his body, Sasuke's heavy breaths he was hearing. Naruto's face flushed, he felt like he was going to combust. His fast pulsed heart beat in his ears.

"-suke" He whispered almost silently. He imagined his friends thighs flexing as he walked over to the bolder, and manhood growing out of black curls. He pumped faster as his lower stomach tightened almost unbearably. He needed release.

He pulled his orange pants down more and spread he legs to lightly touch sensitive puckered flesh. Gasping, he teased himself, a finger circling his entrance lightly before plunging in. He pumped the now slick finger in and out of him self. Naruto's breath hitched before adding another finger.

He felt as his inside walls tighten around the digits, sometimes trying to push them back out, and others trying to pull them in deeper. Inside of him, he stroked past a spot that made his muscles contract as he let out a silent yell.

He pumped his fingers in and out, trying to reach deeper and deeper inside himself. Brushing past his prostate every time. His other hand pumped faster. Naruto could feel the warm fluid seep out of his manhood before the cold night air chilled it on his skin. The tightness in his stomach was too much already. He felt himself being inside Sasuke, thrusting, filling up his love until the raven could only yell out Naruto name.

'_Wait… my love…?'_

His body convulsed and he let out a strangled yell as hot seed spilled out onto his exposed stomach as he rode out his orgasm. He slowly slid his fingers out of himself, brushing them one last time over the sensitive hole before pulling them away completely.

Gasping and gulping down oxygen, the only thing he was good for at that moment was breathing. The powerful orgasm had halted his brain and muscle function temporarily. But slowly, he began to comprehend where he was again.

'_Wow…'_

After cooling down, he began to feel the night's breeze once again. He wiped himself off haphazardly and re arranged his clothes.

He zoned, staring at the ground. He hadn't climaxed that hard since… well for years.

He doesn't really do it too often, only when beating the shit out of a tree wont even release his sexual frustration, which seems to be every few months.

But he recalled his first few times attempting to even masturbate. One of those times, thinking about Sakura… but right before an orgasm that seemed like it would never come… he thought of a training session with Sasuke, when it was so hot that if they didn't take off their shirts, the cloth would evaporate off the boys chests anyway.

Naruto had watched how the sweat rolled down that same perfect skin as he panted deeply, eyeing the muscles that rolled smoothly underneath…

He had repressed that memory, denied it… until now.

Gods, how long had he really been thinking about Sasuke…

----------------------

'_Great move Uzumaki, now how are you supposed to look at him normally anymore…' _The blond mentally hit himself for being so stupid. But then again…

'_If given the chance to rewind time… I would have done it again…'_

He made his way back in his fox form. As he rounded the corner of the cave where Sasuke and him were sleeping; he noticed that the fire was going out, and Sasuke was lying next to the glowing logs. He tentatively walked over, assuming that the other was asleep and not wanting to wake him.

He lay next to the still form. Every once and a while, Sasuke would shiver. So Naruto knew that it was still cold in the cave. Once again he made his way over to Sasuke. But instead of just lying beside him. He wedged himself in between Sasukes arms.

The raven was lying on his side and had his arms out in a way that there was a triangle gap formed by his arms and his chest. Naruto gently adjusted himself in the gap and placed his head right by Sasukes neck. If he looked close enough, he could see the large vein under the porcelain skin pump. Suddenly Sasuke's breathing hitched and he opened his eyes, looking right down at Naruto's.

'_Oh crap… I woke him. I'm going to get thrown off now…'_

He stared back into those obsidian black orbs for seconds, anticipating being tossed away. But Sasuke, seeming to not care, shut his eyes and breathed deeply, before slipping back into slumber.

'_Oh… that was weird…_' Naruto thought.

He stared at the Uchiha's features. His pale skin that contrasted with his midnight hair made it look like finely polished porcelain, long lashes cascaded over sculpted cheekbones.

'_Damn this teme…'_ Naruto huffed. '_He even looks good in his sleep'_ The mask Sasuke had always worn was slumbering with him, giving him a vulnerable, soft look on his face. His full lips were parted slightly, quietly taking air in, and out. The eyes that had always stared at him with indifference, sarcasm and more recently, hateful annoyance. Were covered by thin, almost lavender eyelids.

'_Heh, I bet all of those fangirl's of his never got to see him like this' _He mused, a slight satisfaction rising in him. '_Except maybe for Sakura, on missions. But Sasuke was never interested in her too much' _The blond thought back to all of the missions they have had together. The overnight treks that had them sleeping on the uncomfortable ground if Kakashi was too cheap to get a hotel. Naruto's mind eased as he thought of the past.

On those missions, Sasuke had always seemed to talk to Naruto more so than Sakura.

Even if it was mostly pointless bickering. He inwardly laughed when both of them had actually puked when they had taken their eating contest to such an extreme.

Naruto's thought process stopped as he watched the Uchiha's face twitch and roll his shoulders, adjusting his position in his sleep.

'_Oh I soo wish I could get this on tape right now! Then finally I can deliver payback right up the tight ass of this bastard!' _

…Then again, he wouldn't want to make Sasuke even more mad than he already will be. There was a churn in Naruto's small stomach.

He was already going to die, let's not make it a slow and painful death, shall we?

-------------------- ------------ --------------------

And chapter 4 is done! Whipee! Well, there was some juicy stuff in this chapter, no? Aha, well, see you next time!

Wow that _didn't _just sound like the ending to a cheesy tv show… XD 


End file.
